


Icy Love

by Gilder



Series: Gilder & Sacha Adventures [1]
Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gilder is expirementing, Love Bites, M/M, Sacha is being stubborn, Sacha is being vulnerable, Sacha's mom is a MILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilder/pseuds/Gilder
Summary: Gilder and Sacha make their escape from Ivore. Will they be sticking together, though? How far will Gilder search to keep Sacha in his life?





	1. Escape and Regroup

**Author's Note:**

> Sacha's made it (somewhat) clear about how he's felt. Gilder's still annoyed about Sacha taking such a risky job. The escape they had to make afterward didn't put him in a good mood either.

Bandages laid strewn about in the corner. Blood splotches had imbued them with a deep crimson. Gilder was scrubbing furiously trying to get his hands clean. Pouring what little alcohol he had across his digits. A vain attempt to get clean. He had used most of it on Sacha to make sure his wounds were disinfected. 

Luck seem to favor the bold. Sacha's cuts weren't nearly as deep as they could have been. Sacha's headstrong nature nearly got the best of him. If only he could be more headstrong about other things.

Sacha was laid on a ramshackle bed on the other side of the room. He had been asleep for awhile. Fresh bandages wrapped around his lithe abdomen. Gilder watched him quietly. As much as Sacha could piss him off, Gilder was just as equally protective of him. Sacha stirred from his rest.

"Where we are?", he inquired.  
"Not dead", Gilder replied bluntly. "No thanks to your recklessness."

Gilder was still agitated. Turns out even the burly swordsman could have mood.

"What that mean?'  
"Dammit, Sach. I told you it was too dangerous. Didn't I?"  
Gilder was about to let him have it.  
"Thank God I showed up when I did. Rappelling off a roof and through a plate glass window may be easy for you, but it was a helluva endeavor for me. Never mind that I got lucky and just happened to end up in the hallway you were trudging down.

Gilder flashed through the whole thing in his mind. Sacha grasping at his midriff. Desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Gilder picking him up in his arms.

"It's a cinch that guard didn't chase us."

Gilder was still rather perplexed about that exchange. The blonde guardsman had stopped at the far end of the hall. He and Gilder exchanged glances. Gilder, with Sacha in his arms, had had an almost hopeless look on his face. One that said, 'Please, let us go.' The guard seemed to nod at Gilder almost in reassurance that he wasn't going after them. Gilder didn't think twice about and escaped as fast as his large frame would allow.

"Dumb luck is why you're alive and I'm not behind bars."  
"So, where are we?", Sacha again asked.  
"About 3 hours ride north of Ivore. Thankfully we travel light. It wasn't easy getting you up on a horse while you were passed out, bleeding all over the place. I managed to find this place which thankfully didn't ask too many questions. Money has a way of keeping people quiet."

Gilder took a swig from his flask. Trying to calm himself. The last day and a half had been a whirlwind. Having to say goodbye to Linneus. He and Sacha discussing how the felt about each other. Escaping royal guards. It was a miracle he hadn't knocked over a pub yet. Alcohol was how he dealt with the lifestyle he chose. It was what he was good at and, honestly, the targets usually had it coming.

Gilder motioned to the chair next to the bed. "I managed to keep your coat clean. Somehow."

Sacha glanced over to the chair. He was astonished at how intact it was given all that had transpired. Gilder may rough with his own possessions, but was always on point about other people's things.

"Where is M---?"  
"Look in the pocket," Gilder interjected.

Sure enough Mouse was sound asleep curled up in the pocket of the floofy coat. A look of relief has washed over Sacha's face. For once he didn't seem to be having mood. Sacha's mind was a block of granite right now. So many things in there, but none of the thoughts flowing. He began to contemplate their next move.

"So, now what?", Sacha inquired.  
"'Now What?' That's your response? Dammit, Sacha. We could have been killed back there! How about we....no, you....don't do anything stupid like that again?"  
"Big man gone soft! Don't blame me for you not focusing on work!"  
"I can focus just fine. What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sacha peered at him, "You know what I mean."

Gilder stopped for a moment. Analyzing what Sacha was getting at. He knew how Sacha felt. He just wish Sacha would open up more and say what he meant. It was hard enough not seeing Linny anymore. He enjoyed the time with him. Gilder was the type to show his affection physically. It was a little more than just a good lay.

"I'm not the one who can't say what he means! And it ain't a damn language barrier either. Yeah, I liked being with Linneus. I will not apologize for that. But I liked being with you, too. And yes, I enjoyed the casual nature of it, too. How the hell was I supposed to know you wanted something more. You're the one who always puts up the angry front."  
"Emotions not thing where I come from. Emotions get in way."  
"Yeah, well being a moody little fuck ain't helping."

There was a sudden stop to the bickering. The two hit-men stared at each other. Neither backing down. They weren't the type to shy away from a fight. And some things were worth fighting for.

Gilder sighed, "Listen, Sach....Just go to bed okay? We'll sort things out in the morning. Neither of us will in our right minds until we get some rest."  
"Hmmph!", Sacha retorted as he turned around pulled the covers over his body.  
"I'm glad we at least agree on that," Gilder replied.

Gilder shuffled over to the tattered mattress on the other side of the room. He just wanted to block out everything for a few hours and get some sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted away into nothing. He had an innate skill being able to just pause from life and step away for a few hours. It's how he got to sleep at night. It's how he got through living.

Hours passed. Gilder was surprisingly refreshed when he awoke. He'd need the energy. Sacha was not in his bed.

"Sach?", he called out. "Sacha?"

No response. Sacha had bailed.

"Running again", Gilder thought to himself. He had to find Sacha. He wasn't going to lose him. Not when they were about to make progress in their relationship. As business oriented as it was, it was still a relationship. They had been through too much for Gilder just to walk away. Tracking targets is what he did for a living. He was going to find his man. And he knew just where to look.


	2. Journey to Cermatka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: "Tomáš" is pronounced 'TOH-mahsh'

Gilder stared out the window of the locomotive. A light flurry of flakes fluttered to the ground. Gilder thanked himself silently. Despite his extra-curricular activites with his money, he was fairly good at managing what was left over. After selling the horse that the blacksmith in Ivore had given him to escape he had enough for a train ride. A sleeper car no less. He figured it was money well spent. It was a long ride and he was going to need the rest what with the long road ahead of him.

"Another stroke of luck," he thought to himself. What are the chances that blacksmith would be so giving. Gilder would have send a little something Ash's way once he got things straightened out. Gilder couldn't help but think for a second about how many times he narrowly escaped a calamity. And how he might think about changing how he ran his life.

That was for another day, though. Right now he had to find Sacha. Even the scenery was a reminder of Sacha. The pure white snowscapes had a beauty about them. He couldn't help but reminded of his partner's perfect locks. And those eyes. Those dual colored eyes. An analogy for Sacha's personality. Sometimes Sacha was up for being close and personal. The other times? Mood. Always mood. The was this unspoken nature between the two when things got intimate. Being with someone was when Gilder was most at peace. He showed his affection in a personal matter. What started out as two people just going for a tumble....

"I'm an idiot," Gilder muttered to himself. He wished he noticed just how much Sacha's mood changed when they were like that together.

Hours passed. The landscape now had a thicker level of snow. Gilder would be at his destination soon. This train was headed to ice country. Cermatka. Where Sacha was originally from. Gilder had been a few times. Good thing, too. Gilder had picked up a bit of the language. He also knew of a good place to start looking for Sacha.

Gilder breathed in deeply as he segued from the station to the streets. The air was noticeably easier to breath up here. It made Gilder feel clean. The crunch of the snow beneath his boots keeping rhythm with his stride. Gilder was a tanned pallette juxtopositioned out among the denizens roaming the streets. His height and noticeably deeper skin tone had a way of doing that. Especially here in Cermatka where people had a bit more fair complexion. Normallcy was something he strived for in his line of work. Not sticking out too much. Life had a way of making that difficult for him.

Half an hour of walking had led him to his destination. A well kept, yet, nondescript two story building on a side street. A sign above the front with words 'Prádelna Edorovka' informed Gilder he was at the right place. 

"Hello?", Gilder asked as her walked through the door. A counter before him. Stacks of clean laundry sleeping on the shelves behind said counter. The place had a fresh scent to it. Like a meadow after a spring rain. "Be out in a minute!", a female voice from the back exclaimed. After a few seconds a gorgeous woman about 20 years his senior appeared.

"I'm both surprised and not surprised to see you here," the woman stated with a smirk as she sized Gilder up. Sacha's mother was as straightforward as Sacha. "Happy to see you too, Marina", Gilder smiled back.

"Long trip?"  
"Not too bad. Took the train."  
"Suddenly flush with cash?"  
"Hardly. I save some in case something comes up."  
"Like if something happens between you and my son?"

Straightforward. "Sacha only comes back unannounced when something is bothering him." Gilder stuttered at her analytical skills, "Yeah...uh...we...kinda had an argument about a job.....and stuff." That was Gilder's way of being vague. Referring to parts of his life as 'stuff'. Just like he cut trees and 'stuff'. The less people knew, the better. "It must wear on you two being bounty hunters," Marina inquired. Gilder froze for a moment. He didn't want to let her know what he and Sacha actually did for a living. There was actually a lot about he and Sacha that he didn't want Marina knowing for fear of how she'd react. "It can be...exhausting." Gilder himself wasn't sure if he meant work or being with Sacha or both.

"Perhaps you should rest here tonight, Gilder."  
"Oh...well, I wouldn't want to put you out like that, Marina. Besides I need to figure out where Sacha is."  
"He's at the cabin."  
"Huh....that will be a bit of a trek wouldn't it?"  
"Yes. It will. You'll need to start early tomorrow morning. Now head upstairs and get comfy on the couch. Unless perhaps you'd care to share a bed...."

A sheepish grin came across Marina's face. A wave of nervousness flushed over Gilder's visage. He had always had a thing for Marina. She may be at the half-century mark but she hardly looked it. Her skin flawless. Silky flowing hair. Lithe body. It was clear where Sacha got his good looks from. No, no, no. You horny bastard. You know better. Gilder knew there was a line. And he knew not to cross it. Besides, she was probably being facetious. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. "Couch will do," Gilder quickly responded as he turned towards the stairwell in the back and made his way upstairs.

 

Once upstairs Gilder made a beeline for the couch. In one motion he undid his sword sheath, threw off his coat and plopped on the couch. The warmth emitting from the fireplace gave him a sense of peacefulness. The place wasn't terribly fancy but it was spacious enough as it it sat directly above the laundry downstairs. There was a slight air of class about it, too. Sacha may not have been much on spending cash, but he had always made sure to get his money's worth when he did. That floofy coat may have been a touch on the gaudy side, but it did it the job keeping Sacha warm. And hiding things.

Gilder breathed in deeply. At this point he just wanted to enjoy the quiet before the storm. He'd have all day tomorrow to think about what to say to Sacha. Right now, it was quiet time. The quiet led to him taking in his surroundings. He noticed a picture frame on the end table next to the couch. The man looked like a gruffer version of Sacha. He was wearing a military uniform and even had the same heterochromatic eyes. "Tomáš," Gilder uttered. It was Sacha's father, Tomáš Edorovka. Sacha had only mentioned him in passing. Never terribly negative or positive. Barely at all to garner much about the man. He had died in battle when Sacha was young.

Gilder had been too engrossed in studying the picture to notice Marina had made her way up from downstairs. She sat next to Gilder startling him for a second. Gilder quickly turned his head to face Marina.

"Big man easily distracted," Marina started. Gilder smirked back, "Dammit.....you're a sneaky one. Now I know where Sacha learned to be covert." Marina seemed to study Gilder for a few seconds. Analyzing him. Trying to confirm suspicions she had.

"You and my son had a disagreement about a job, yes?  
"Yeah. I told him it was too dangerous."  
"For being bounty hunters, you two always seem to be the ones on the run."

Gilder gulped, "Yeah...."  
Marina cocked her head, "You two are not bounty hunters, are you?"  
"No. No, we're not. We do much dirtier work."

Marina sighed deeply. "My Aleksander...." Gilder knew he was about to hear something if Marina was referring to Sacha by his full name. "...he's just like his father."  
"Oh?", Gilder replied.  
"Tomáš may not have been the most outwardly emotional man. But he did nothing but care for me. Every cent he earned in the military he sent right back here. I was able to purchase this laundry with what the government paid out after he died in that war. That war that kept Cermatka free. My son grew up with no guidance except to take care of responsibility. That's how Tomáš was. I wish my son had chosen a better line of work....but I know why he did it. He may not have been around much as he got older, but he always made sure I was taken care of."  
"Stubborn men, eh?"  
"Headstrong."  
"His father's son from what I can gather."

Marina grinned at the comparison. 

"You seem to stick with him."  
"It's not easy. He's a moody little bastard sometimes."

Marina looked down for a moment, piecing things together. She looked at Gilder. "Gildar...", she queried in the same accented pronunciation as Sacha. "....are you and my son more than just business partners?" Gilder countered, "Well, yeah we're pretty good friends. We've been through some stuff." "Gildar," Marina paused, "that's not what I mean." Gilder froze. He had no problem if people knew about his inclinations, but he wasn't comfortable sharing Sacha's personal life with others. Even if it was Sacha's mother.

Gilder scratched the back of his head trying to garner a proper response. He breathed deeply, "Uh....well...to be honest that's kind of what our argument was really about. I...well..." Gilder was trying to find his words. It's not easy telling a woman about your incredibly intimate relationship with her son. "Sacha and I sort of had a casual thing. What with living on the road like we do. And well I was having this ongoing thing with this...um...courtesan in Ivore. I think I may have inadvertently hurt Sacha. I didn't realize how much he was in to me like that. And, well, yeah that's sort of where we all now. We sort of grazed over how we felt about each other, but then the job went South. And we had to bail right quick and said argument happened about everything and....yeah."

Gilder put his face in his hands. He was still wrapping his head around how everything transpired. He had a casual nature about himself and life threw him a curve ball that required him to go about certain things if he wanted to keep Sacha in his life.

"Are all the men of Cermatka like this?", Gilder finally said. Marina nodded. "They tend to hide their emotions," she replied. "They have gruff exteriors, but are good people on the inside. A product of the environment up here. Brave the cold, but be hospitable when it matters."

"I know what I got to do tomorrow."  
"Gildar needs rest."  
"Heh, yeah I do."  
"You're a good man. You're good for my son. You balance him." Marina got up from the couch. "Good night, Gildar. I'll have some food prepped in the morning for you. Now get some sleep. You have long day ahead of you."

Gilder couldn't help but notice just how motherly she was to him. He was going to get his man. Come hell or high water. He was happy with Sacha. And despite his efforts to hide his emotions, Sacha seemed happy with Gilder.


	3. Warmth in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilder treks out for Sacha.

It was still early in the day. Gilder had left before the sun had fully risen. By now the glow of the morning sunrise had shown itself across the land. Mashed snow crunched beneath his boots. A cloud of breath appearing and disappearing from in front of his mouth.

Despite the biting cold, Gilder's steps had drive in them. Sacha was a temperamental one, but Gilder knew deep down how he felt about him. Why else would he not only put up with his constant 'bouts of mood' but also trudge through the snow like he was doing now?

_Could be worse. At least it's not in the mountains._ Gilder always tried to remain positive in his endeavors. It was a good way to balance with Sacha. He needed to remain that way once he got to the cabin.

The cabin was Tomáš's old hunting cabin in the woods. Sacha had made sure to go there once in a while to maintain it. He had kept it up since he was a teenager. It was a place of solitude. Gilder had been there once with Sacha. It was the first time he took someone there. It was a special place for Sacha for him to have quiet time. Gilder was hoping this would be a quiet moment. _Heh...hope in one hand shit in the other. See which one fills up first._ He was positive, but also realistic.

* * *

The day wore on. It got dark early this far north. The cold biting a little harder. The wind picking up. By now Gilder had entered the forest. A lantern hanging in his hand by his side. Gilder had been smart enough to light it before the wind got too strong.

Half an hour into the forest Gilder saw a light in the distance. _Finally._ Gilder was proud of himself for remembering where the cabin was. He picked up his steps a little bit. He was anxious to retrieve Sacha and get out of this cold. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. He decided that being honest was probably the best way to go.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Sacha! It's Gilder!" The door fwooshed open. A hand grabbed his scarf and pulled him in. Then just as quickly as the door had opened it slammed shut. "Big man let warmth out!", Sacha exclaimed. "Good to see you, too," Gilder replied. The two of them stood in the middle of the cabin sizing each other up. The crackling fire being the only sound.

"Why Gildar here?"  
"I trudged hours through the cold. Why do you think I'm here?"  
"Certainly not for fun. There not anybody with pink hair for miles."  
"Fuck you, Sacha. That's bullshit. That's a cheap shot."  
"Then why Gildar make trek?"  
"To get you. _You_ ran out. Remember? You're the one who disappears up here whenever shit gets to you. Not me. You!"  
"Why so eager to retrieve? We go do work again and go about life like usual? Make like nothing different."  
"That's rich coming from you, short stack! You're the one who can't deal with his feelings. So, don't you turn this all on me. I may be dense as lead sometimes and not realize things, but goddammit, don't you dare put all of this on me!"

A sudden silence over came the cabin. Both of them fuming. Sacha turned towards the fireplace facing away from Gilder. Glancing back and forth between the fireplace and Mouse who was asleep on a pillow. He was fumbling around with words in his head.

"I'm happy with Gildar."  
"Oh?"  
"I hate being alone."  
"Then why are you up he--"  
"Don't be smartass! You know what I mean. I'm mean with constantness. I hated the alone when young. I do things to get jobs done. That what father teach. He gave life for Cermatka! He give life for mother. He give life for me. I work to keep all thing intact after he gone. I hated not having anyone. I never be social because take care of responsibility."

Sacha was biting his lip. Trying to hold his emotions back. A tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Gildar is stability."  
"I've heard people say things about me. Never that."  
"I mean that Gildar always there. I like calm nature of big man. I want you always there. Not with anyone else. I...love being with big man."

Gilder stood there in silence for a moment. He had to take it in for a second. He walked up behind Sacha. Wiping the tears from Sacha's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Sacha, embracing him tightly. He nuzzled the shorter man's hair gently.

"I love you, too, Sacha. I love being with you, too. All the shit we gotta go through. The late nights out drinking. The fucking dirty work we do. I can get through it when you're with me. I only love this rough life when I'm with you. I'd probably just be grinding my way through life otherwise."

Gilder held Sacha tighter. Enjoying the catharsis they had reached. Not wanting the moment to end. A sweet instance in a life not heavy on such moments.

"Gildar walk all day. Tired. We hit hay." Sacha led Gilder by the hand to the bed. "Yeah, I guess I am kind of worn out," Gilder responded. Sacha helped Gilder get his sword off. Gilder peeled his coat off. The shorter man quickly slinked into bed. Gilder couldn't help but notice how much more inviting the bed looked with Sacha in it. He was finally able to relax for the first time all day once he got into bed. He nestled right up behind Sacha, putting his arm around him. They happily drifted to sleep together sharing each others warmth.

 

  
Hours passed. After being all up on Sacha, Gilder suddenly felt a bit more energetic than earlier. He kissed his shoulders ever so softly, slowly moving up his neck. Sacha hummed softly, half asleep. Enjoying the attention. Gilder was pondering an idea. _I'm gonna do something nice for him. Still not sure about it. It's not really my thing._ Gilder eventually decided to man up. _Fuck it. I'll do it for him. Least I can do since I'm sure as hell never gonna bottom for him._

Gilder pushed a now awake Sacha flat on the bed, pinning him in a playful manner. He leaned down to kiss him ravenously, soaking in the softness of Sacha's lips. Gilder made his way down Sacha's body. Nibbling gently on his neck. Sacha loved this even though he'd never admit it. "Harder..." Or maybe he would. Sacha moaned as Gilder bit harder. He was more than happy to have had Gilder disturb his slumber like this.

Gilder continued his way downward. Laying kisses and nips all over Sacha's chest. Gilder had moved his hands off Sacha's arms and was now caressing his midriff. His tongue running across Sacha's abs. As he moved further he started pulling down Sacha's underclothing.

"What big man doing?"  
Gilder put a finger over Sacha's mouth.  
"Making sure you never want to run out ever again."

Gilder had stripped away Sacha's clothes. He continued kissing down Sacha's body all the while stroking him. Sacha hummed with delight. He relished the moment. Gilder's mouth reached Sacha's cock. Awkwardly at first, but without hesitation, he started sucking him off. Sacha coursed with both shock and pleasure. Gilder had never done this before. Nor was it expected. Sacha moaned with joy trying not to wake Mouse. He was surprised at the big man's ability.

Gilder himself was stunned at how good he was. It wasn't so bad. He enjoyed giving Sacha pleasure. _Make him squirm._ His devious side had gotten the better of him tonight. And he had no qualms about giving in. He worked Sacha up and down. His tongue gliding along Sacha's length.

Sacha was gripping the sheets in ecstasy. Trying to hold back and make everything last as long as possible. Who knew when Gilder would be in the mood to do something like this? Sacha ran his fingers through Gilder's hair whilst breathily whispering, "Feels good. Don't stop." Sacha was reaching his limit. His moans louder and longer. "Ah...ahhhh.....ahhh. I..I'm gonna..." His back arching, Sacha cried out in ecstasy as he climaxed. He exclaimed in Cermatkan, his pleasure too great to express in any other words.

Gilder, while taken back at first by sucking a man to climax for the first time, licked Sacha's cock clean. He was still getting used to the fact that he had willing just taken a load of cum in the mouth. Some of it dripping from his lips. He wiped his mouth and turned his attention back to Sacha.

Sacha had being trying to catch his breath. His body spent from the whole ordeal. He was on his back trying to find words. "Big man good.....so good.....been holding back." Gilder was impressed with his own handiwork. "Well that was....interesting. I guess that's one more thing I'm good at." Sacha nodded in approval. He pulled Gilder back on top of him. Jamming his tongue into Gilder's mouth. Kissing him passionately. Enjoying his own taste that was still on Gilder's mouth. Gilder obliged. They made out wildly for nearly an hour before finally passing out in each others arms.

Their evening of love had turned into a night of passion. The mutual enjoyment was too much to ever leave. These two were going to be together for the long haul. Even if it meant dealing with a little mood now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Let me if you enjoyed my writing. This is my first time writing something this intensive.


End file.
